AP English Teachers, Jealous Classmates, and Love Triangles, Oh My!
by Alonel0gic
Summary: What would happen if Ezra and Aria didn't meet at a bar before school started?


**CHAPTER 1**

**(ARIA'S POV)**

Aria breezed into her AP English class for the first time late in the afternoon. It was her last class of the day so she was looking forward to getting it over with. She caught sight of Hanna and Spencer and waved, before taking a seat next to Emily. The chatter in the room died down as the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning everyone!" he said a little to enthusiast. "I'm your new AP English teacher, Mr. Fitz."

He turned around and wrote his name on the board before clapping his hands and announcing he would be calling roll. Aria listened but kept her eyes focused on her phone as her classmates acknowledged Mr. Fitz when he called their name.

"Aria Montgomery? Mr. Fitz called.

"Here," Aria mumbled not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Aria?" Mr. Fitz called a second time, not have heard her quiet response.

With an annoyed sigh, Aria turned off her phone and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Mr. Fitz for the first time. He was kind of cute, scratch that, _really_ cute. Their eyes locked and Mr. Fitz's eyes widen a bit when he took in Aria's beautiful features. They stared at each other for a few moments before someone coughed.

"H-here," Aria said shakily, breaking the awkward silence.

Mr. Fitz smirked and continued to call roll. The rest of class went by in a blur and Aria tried her best to not make eye contact with Mr. Fitz; although occasionally she would sneak a glance only to find he was already staring at her. He would give her an adorable boyish smile, causing her cheeks to turn a deep shade of pink. She kept getting funny looks from Hanna, Spencer and Emily, but she ignored them. When class ended Aria quickly gathered all her books and made a beeline for the door only to be stopped by Mr. Fitz.

"Mrs. Montgomery? May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked innocently.

Hanna wiggled her eyebrows at Aria, but Aria just rolled her eyes and made her way to Mr. Fitz's desk.

"What's up?" Aria asked casually, as the last student made their way out of the door.

Mr. Fitz snorted and laced his fingers together leaning his elbows on his desk and looking up at Aria.

"Obviously you are going to be quite the distraction this year," Mr. Fitz paused giving Aria a devilish grin, "so I was wondering if you would mind moving your seat to the back of the room?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, sure." Aria stuttered, looking down at her hands so she didn't pass out.

"Thanks Aria." Mr. Fitz said winking at her, "you're free to go now."

Aria mumbled a goodbye and stumbled out of the classroom, her pulse racing.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought to herself.

She was greeted by a very impatient Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

"So, what did he want?!" Spencer urged.

"Nothing, he just wanted me to switch seats." Aria said shrugging, "He said I was a distraction."

Hanna, Spencer and Emily looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance.

"What?" Aria demanded.

"Aria, it means he's into you!" Hanna squealed excitedly, causing Emily and Spencer to roll their eyes.

"What? Hanna that's disgusting, he's my _teacher_." Aria said, although part of her hoped it was true.

"Well Aria he _was_ staring at you basically the whole period." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't start drooling." Hanna said snickering.

"And he did ask you to switch seats because you were distracting him." Spencer added.

"Guys, so what? Maybe he was staring at me and asked me to switch seats, but what does that mean?" Aria reasoned.

"I don't know, but you better figure it out." Emily said.

"Good luck." Hanna cooed waggling her eyebrows again.

With that, Spencer, Emily and Hanna disappeared down the hall, whispering to each other.

Aria stood frozen outside of Mr. Fitz's classroom, unsure of what to make of what they just talked about. Could Mr. Fitz possibly be into her? Just then the door to Mr. Fitz's door open causing Aria to jump; Aria quickly pulled out her phone to make it look like she was doing something instead of just standing there.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Montgomery?" Mr. Fitz asked, noting her somewhat frazzled expression.

"Yup!" Aria said hurriedly, and quickly disappeared down the hall.

She needed some time to think about what happened today, after all, it's not every day your AP English teacher decides to hit on you.


End file.
